When You're Gone
by StrawberryLady81
Summary: You will enter on your own risk. You may never be able to leave, mesmerized by his personality, or you may make the wrong decision by following his orders. He expects you to be as cold as all the others who have come from the "other world" but will you prove him wrong?


_Yay new story while I have two unfinished ones. This story came from an idea in tumblr, I don't know, I wanted to try it._

_Hope my readers will enjoy this!_

_This is set in Modern AU by the way, and brothers AU.. where Levi and Eren are brothers ;o_

* * *

**Levi.**

"Who are you? Why are you on this site, reading this fiction? You're a stranger. Please mind your own business." The dark-haired young man snapped, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. Your eyes made their way down to his feet, seeing combat boots and ripped jeans. Quite obviously, this man was a delinquent of some sort.

"I'm gonna tell you what you're gonna do right now. Close this fiction and get your nose out of my life." He snarled, his eyebrows knitting together angrily, causing creases to appear on his tanned skin.

Would you click the little cross button on this site? Or will you keep reading, it's all your choice, dear reader.

* * *

Have you made your decision? Ah yes, if you're reading this, you've probably chosen to continue.

"Just saying, this life probably isn't the best." He muttered, walking through a bright corridor and entering a rather loud school hallway. It seems like you've followed this mysterious man into his school life.

"Levi!" A dark-brown haired girl pounced on him. Oh, now you've learned his name; Levi.

And so you continue following this suspicious man and the kind-looking lady down the hallway, turns out her name is Hanji.

Hanji turned back to look at you, "Hi stranger!"

She poked your arm out of curiosity. You jump up, startled by the sudden touch.

"Ah I'll name you Be–" The brunette is cut off by Levi punching her arm, it seemed painful.

"I'm sure you have a name." He muttered coldly.

Sure you do, but you just can't seem to say anything. Finally, you manage to stutter out your name.

"Hello ~" Hanji greeted you for real this time, "I still think Bean is a good name."

* * *

After class, you continue following Levi to the cafeteria, you only follow him because he told you to. Slowly, you come to trust the suspicious young man. He seems to have some trust in you as well, although he is still reluctant to talk to you at most times.

At lunch, Levi forces you to sit right by his side, making sure you wouldn't be lost.

Curious eyes investigate the sudden appearance of a stranger from a completely different world.

"Hello." A young orange-haired woman spoke up, she was sitting opposite of you. This girl had kind eyes, which helps you to immediately start to trust her.

"My name is Petra, you?" She said once more.

Your eyes dart around anxiously before introducing yourself once more.

After your name was passed around the table, Petra shook your hand giddily with a large grin on her face, she seemed like a completely different person from Levi. You wonder how they became friends.

After lunch, Levi tugs you towards his next class, which you participate in as well.

* * *

As soon as school ended, Levi led you outside the school, expressionless yet calm, quite weird, considering that you were a complete stranger.

"I know where you're from." He said.

You're quite surprised, all his other friends seemed completely normal with her sudden appearance.

"You're from outside this fiction, you're from the real world, aren't you?" Levi asked, for once, he has a skeptical look on his face.

You nod anxiously, not knowing if this was a good thing or not.

* * *

After the questioning, Levi seemed as though he understood everything now. He seemed to know that you didn't have a place to stay, so he brought you home.

As you stepped into the house with your shoes still on, you could feel a dark aura right behind you. Noticing, you turn around and notice Levi the little shorty, he seemed angry. Which seemed like a bad idea, his personality was already quite terrible.

"Bloody hell, get your shoes off." He said, in a hushed tone.

You knew those tones quite well, when someone spoke in such a quiet voice, it usually indicated that they were furious.

You immediately pry off your sneakers and place them by the doormat outside.

You mutter a quick apology to Levi and enter the house once more.

As the door creaked shut, a young boy runs towards the two of you. He had gorgeous green eyes, and brown hair, immediately, he tackled Levi's leg and hugged it. Surprisingly, Levi picked the boy up.

"Levi-nii." The boy mumbled, his eyes scanning you.

They looked nothing alike, but you assumed that they were brothers.

"This is a new friend, Eren." Levi said, making sure the way he held Eren was comfortable, and so that Eren could see you.

The words came as a shock, so this delinquent-looking man considered you a friend, someone who he just met.

"This friend'll be staying here tonight." Levi continued, it didn't seem like any adults inhabited the house, although the house was clean, not even a little particle of dust in sight.

* * *

At night, Levi was cooking. It smelled good, like home. All you could think of was that, hopefully this world cooked the same type of food as her world. Levi seemed like a good cook. Surprisingly, Eren really liked you, he wanted to play bricks with you. He placed a circle of bricks around a small doll, you smiled as he did, noticing his little eyebrows furrowing as he concentrated.

"Dinner's ready." Levi's monotone voice called out, the clatter of plates filled your ears as you followed the smell of curry towards the dining area. Eren immediately rushed towards a seat and clambered onto it.

"Hope it suits your taste." Levi said, sitting himself down as well. The two brothers seemed to be waiting for you.

You felt quite uncomfortable, but upon feeling your stomach growl, you sat down and started eating.

After dinner, Levi looked at you curiously, a spark of life seemed to appear in his eyes. "Was dinner good?"

You nodded your head enthusiastically, it surprised you that Levi was a good cook.

* * *

After playing with Eren some more, you proceeded to watch Levi complete his school work. He worked amazingly fast for someone who looked like a delinquent. You thought back to your own world, and wondered if anyone would notice your absence. And you continued to think about your work that was laying sprawled on your desk. You were supposed to complete it before you snapped open the computer, but instead, you came to this world.

Levi looked up suddenly, "Hey, brat, you look tired." He seemed to reconsider his words, noticing your hurt expression. "Go sleep, ask Eren to show you to my bedroom."

You look up at him quizzically, and asked where he would sleep.

"On the couch of course." He responded, his eyes returning to his work.

So you left Levi to be, and asked Eren to lead you to Levi's bedroom. Eren grinned and took your hand, tugging you along the dark hallway, to a particularly dark-looking room. When the lights were flipped on, it was surprisingly neat, considering that it was a male teenager's room.

Eren laughed childishly, "Everything's clean and safe, because nii-chan's a neat freak."

You nodded, grinning as well. Then Eren walked to the oak closet and fumbled around in a pile of t-shirts, he seemed to be satisfied with the t-shirt he had found and handed it to you, "A substitute for pajamas?"

You were skeptical, but knew that you couldn't sleep in your street clothes, and eventually took the shirt. After Eren had left, you study the shirt, it wasn't anything special, but it smelled of warmth and the sun.

Eventually, after changing, you clambered into Levi's bed. It was almost as if Levi's arms were wrapped around you. His scent enveloped you, and finally, you fall asleep.

* * *

_So how was it? I'm not quite sure if I'm doing it right Still a noob ~_

_Look forward to seeing reviews ~ 3_


End file.
